totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Bieg przez świątynie
Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinek 8 Victoria: 'Co działo się w poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki? Działo się wiele! Od tajemniczego miasta z skarbem, aż po bójke kotów, oraz ostateczne wyeliminowanie kociary. Hej!... czy troche nie za wcześnie na tą informacje? No cóż, oprócz niej wypadła również jedna osoba, która nie zrobiła za wiele dobrego. A przynajmniej tak myślą pozostali z jej drużyny. To Caroline! Uf... jak dobrze jest się jej wreszcie pozbyć. Kto dziś wygra? Kto dziś wypadnie? Dowiecie się w dzisiejszym odcinku: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻKI! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPY!!! ''Czołówka! Muzyka: I wanna be famous! Na początku kamery pojawiaja się w różnych miejscach mi.n. na drzewie, w krzakach, w rzece. Potem kamera leci koło Victorii, a z drugiej strony jest kot Emily, który skacze na prowadzącą. Potem jest rzeka i tratwa, na której siedzą Matt i AJ. Odlatują z niej wszystkie papugi i mogą być już sami, jednak spadają z wodospadu. Potem na klifie jest Kayla i Maia które się biją, a obok Sandy rzuca telefon o ziemie. Ten telefon się odbija od wszystkich i wszyscy spadają. Na następnej scenie Lyl i Masaki są na drzewie. Masaki poluje na zwierzęta a Lyl gra na konsoli. Nagle na Masakiego spadają Kayla i Maia i razem z nimi spada dalej. Później widzimy, jak Ty próbuje ignorować Davisa, który śpiewa mu, oraz Caroline, która powtarza mu zasady. Natomiast obok jest Roberto, który kopie piłkę i trafia w wielkiego robota którym okazuję się być Nina. A za nim jest Jake który na to wszystko patrzy. Na końcu na ognisku widać jak Matt i AJ chcą się całować, jednak to tylko lalki którymi bawi się Victoria. W lesie Matt przechadza się po lesie. Podziwia naturę, oraz słucha głosu lasu. Jest bardzo zadowolony. Siada pod drzewem oraz patrzy w niebo. '' '''Matt: '''Ach... ta natura... Piękny śpiew ptaków, oraz szum wiatru... i inne takie... ''Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, biegnie Roberto. Matt słyszy czyjś głos. 'Roberto: '''Nareszcie mogę spokojnie pobiegać. ''Matt nie zastanawia się w ogóle i od razu skacze w krzaki, by ukryć się przed Roberto. Chłopak biegnie i nagle zatrzymuję się nie daleko miejsca ukrycia Matt'a. 'Robeto: '''Uhh... troche się zmęczyłem, chyba sobie odsapnę. ''Roberto podchodzi do drzewa, pod którym siedział Matt. 'Roberto: '''Głodny jestem ''Roberto uderza drzewo i spadają z niego jabłka. Łapie jedno do ręki, a reszta spada na ziemie i w krzaki. Przypadkowo jeden owoc uderzył Matt'a i ten wypadł z krzaku. 'Matt: '''Aaaałaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... '''Roberto: '''Matt! Co ty robisz, szpiegowałeś mnie tu? '''Matt: '''A co ty robisz? Celowo zrzuciłeś na mnie jabłka. '''Roberto: '''To był czysty przypadek! I dobrze ci tak... W pokoju zwierzeń: Roberto '''Roberto: '''Po tym jak zostawił mnie w tamtej dziurze, nie daruje mu tego. Mam ochotę go wyeliminować! W pokoju zwierzeń: Matt '''Matt: '''Ten koleś zaczyna mnie wkurzać. Nie dość że jest bezczelny to jeszcze oskarża mnie o szpiegowanie jego! A niby po co miałbym go szpiegować? W sumie... mógłbym, ale mam lepsze rzeczy do robienia. W domku Papug ''Lyl i Jake siedzą na łóżkach. Lyl jak zwykle gra. 'Jake: '''Nareszcie! Gdy nie ma Caroliny, nie ma już nikogo kto może nam rozkazywać. Dodatkowo ty Lyl grasz bez przerwy, a Matt gdzieś wyszedł więc mam chwile spokoju. '''Lyl: '''Hę? '''Jake: '''Nic nic W domku Pum ''Sandy siedzi na kanapie oraz patrzy ze smutkiem w rozwaloną komórkę. Nina siedzi sama przy stole, a Maia korzysta z łazienki. 'Nina: '''Ech... W pokoju zwierzeń: Nina '''Nina: '''Teraz gdy nie ma Emily czy Kayli, nie mam już żadnego przyjaciela. Nie mam z kim pogadać. Z drugiej strony, nie ma już sporu pomiędzy nią a Maią. Musze znaleźć nowego sojusznika i myśle że Sandy się do tego świetnie nadaję. Przed domkami ''Victoria przyjeżdża Jeep'em pod domki i robi to co zawsze. Wyciąga magnetofon i mocno krzyczy. 'Victoria: '''ZBIÓRKA POD DOMKAMI!!! ''Wszyscy z domków powoli wychodzą. Na miejscu są już Nina, Jake i powoli wychodzą Lyl i Sandy. Maia siedzi jeszcze w łazience. 'Victoria: '''Gdzie reszta? ''Na zbiórke przybiegają Roberto i Matt. 'Roberto: '''Przepraszam... za... spóźnienie... ale ktoś mnie zatrzymał. ''Rzucił wzrok na Matt'a. 'Matt: '''Tak, zatrzymał mnie przy czym sam się zatrzymał. Taka wersja jest bardziej wiarygodna. '''Victoria: '''Nie obchodzi mnie co was zatrzymało, tylko czemu jeszcze kogoś brakuje. ''Z domku Pum wychodzi Maia. 'Maia: '''Co? Już zbiórka? '''Victoria: '''Tak i to już od jakiegoś czasu '''Maia: '''Nie zdążyłam się ubrać! Dajcie mi chwilkę. '' Wszyscy chichoczą. 'Victoria: '''Ech... ''Z domku wreszczie wychodzi Maia, ubrana, ale nie dokładnie. Nie zdążyła też uczesać włosów. 'Maia: '''Wyglądam jak szkaradło! '''Vicroria: '''Nie obchodzi mnie to. A teraz przejdę od razu do rzeczy! Jak widzicie, dotychczas wasze wyzwania opierały się na pracy zespołowej. I nie żeby coś, ale ja NIE promuje "współpracy" i takich tam. Ale takie są zasady. A dziś te zasady się zmieniają. Od teraz ci którzy koszmarnie czuli się w swojej drużynie, mogą już grać beztroską. Albowiem dzisiaj jest rozwiązanie drużyn! ''Wszyscy skaczą i się radują. 'Wszyscy: '''Woohooo! '''Victoria: '(szeptem) Ciekawe jak by wyglądała mina Caroline... W pokoju zwierzeń: Roberto 'Roberto: '''Nareszcie nadszedł ten czas! Teraz będę mógł się wykazać, tak jak wcześniej, ale dużo lepiej. No i nie będę musiał dzielić nagrody z innymi... Przed domkami ponownie '''Victoria: '''Dobra, a teraz przejdźmy do zadania, które omówię wam na miejscu. A teraz wszyscy podążajcie za nami. ''Przyjeżdża Andy Jeep'em. Victoria wsiada do niego, a reszta biegnie za nimi. Jedynie, na końcu została Maia. 'Maia: '''Ej! Zaczekajcie, musze jeszcze... Na polanie ''Victoria przyjechała na polane, na której było coś bardzo ciekawego. Wszyscy powoli przybywali na miejsce i ujrzeli coś wspaniałego. 'Victoria: '''Tak! To będzie część dzisiejszego wyzwania! Dzisiaj będziecie musieli przebyć drogę pełną pułapek, w pradawnej świątyni TUNKA!!! '''Wszyscy: 'Łaaaaaał! 'Victoria: '''Może wyzwanie wydaje się być proste i mało oryginalne, ale kogo to obchodzi. Ważne, byście się postarali. A teraz wyzwanie. Ta oto świątynia Tunka, zawiera 3 wejścia w sobie. Wszystkie prowadzą do tego samego, czyli głównego ołtarza pradawnego króla Una Mentora! Tam będzie się znajdować figurka przedstawiająca... mnie! Hehe... a teraz przejdziemy do tych wejść. Są tylko trzy, więc nie będziecie mogli wykonać tego wyzwania w pojedynkę. Będziecie musieli się połączyć w pary, a jedna para będzie działać w trojkę. Każdy wybierze sobie wejście którym wejdzie. Każde jednakowo ma tyle samo pułapek i przeszkód po drodze, więc pytania tego typu "Które wyjście jest lepsze?" nie mają znaczenia. Dobra, a teraz szybko przechodzimy do wyzwania. '''Matt: '''Możecie jeszcze przedłużać... '''Victoria: '''Nie, właśnie skrócimy coś, albo wytniemy czyjeś wypowiedzi. Dobra, gotowi... START! ''Wszyscy ruszyli z miejsc. Nina podbiegła do Sandy, która wciąż stała i patrzyła się w swój zepsuty Smartfon. 'Nina: '''Hej Sandy! '''Sandy: '''Uh... to już wyzwanie się zaczęło? Przepraszam ale byłam zajęta patrzeniem się w mój biedny popsuty ekran. '''Nina: '''Nie możesz się cały czas żalić na jednym telefonem, musisz żyć. Słuchaj a co powiesz na sojusz? '''Sandy: '''Hę? '''Nina: '''Będziemy sobie pomagać, aż do finału. '''Sandy: '''OK, ale... '''Nina: 'Świetnie! To widzimy się w trzecim wejściu. Weszła do świątyni trzecim wejściem. Tymczasem z krzaków wyszła Maia. Nie wiedziała co się dzieje, ale zauważyła Sandy. Natychmiastowo do niej podbiegła. 'Maia: '''Hej Sandy! '''Sandy: '''Co Maia? '''Maia: '''Wiesz, może byśmy tak zawrzeli sojusz. W końcu pomogłaś mi w wyeliminowaniu kogoś, to ja ci też pomogę. '''Sandy: '''Tak właściwie to ja... '''Maia: 'Świetnie! To widzimy się w trzecim wejściu. Maia weszła trzecim wejściem. Tuż za nią spacerkiem szła Sandy. Nie zależało jej na wygranej. W pokoju zwierzeń: Nina 'Nina: 'Świetnie! Mam już sojusz z Sandy! To może mi pomóc w wyeliminowaniu Mai! Teraz tylko jeszcze pomoc innych która już nie będzie taka łatwa. W pokoju zwierzeń: Maia 'Maia: '''Tak! Udało mi się zdobyć sojusz z Sandy! Pomoże mi w eliminacji Niny. Jeszcze tylko hm... może Lyl? W pokoju zwierzeń: Sandy '''Sandy: '''Tęsknie za moim telefonem, dlatego muszę kupić nowy. A nigdzie go tu nie kupię, więc musze wypaść z programu. Postaram się być najgorsza. ''Victoria pauzuje zwierzenie Sandy, które oglądała przez kamery. '''Victoria: Sojusze? Wrogości? Samoeliminacje? To dopiero pierwsza część, a już tyle się wydarzyło. Oglądajcie nas po przerwie, a dowiecie się co się jeszcze takiego wydarzy w: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! W pierwszym tunelu Roberto niczego nie świadomy spokojnie, biegnie tunelem. Rozwiązują mu się sznurówki w bucie, więc zatrzymuje się w miejscu. Natomiast dalej, idzie sobie spokojnie Matt, który również nie wie, że tym tunelem idzie Robert. Chłopak wpada w pajęczyny, hałasując przy tym i tym sposobem Roberto dowiaduje się o nim. Roberto: 'Co robisz w moim tunelu? '''Matt: '''Twoim tunelu? To ja pierwszy do niego wszedłem! '''Roberto: '''To jakim cudem, ja jestem przed tobą? '''Matt: '''Nie wiem! Ten tunel jest jakiś porąbany! ''Matt opiera się o ścianę i uruchamia pułapkę. Z dwóch ścian wylatują strzały lecące na Roberto. Na szczęście żadna z nich go nie trafiła, a chłopak zorientował się dopiero, jak przeleciały już obok niego. 'Roberto: '''Co ty robisz baranie? ''Roberto staje na pułapce. Przed Matt'em spada wielka kula, która robi dziure w ziemi. 'Matt: '''Uważaj! Prawie mnie zabiłeś! '''Roberto: '''To samo tyczy się ciebie. '''Matt: '''Daj spokój, każdemu się zdarzy raz. ''Matt staje na kolejnej pułapce. Obaj stoją i obserwują co sie dzieje. Dziwne dźwięki zaczynają do nich docierać. Z ciemności coś dziwnego leci. W pewnym momencie wyskakuje wielgachna kula, która mogła by spokojnie każdego przygnieść. Matt i Roberto ledwo jej uniknęli, a kula dalej turlała się. 'Matt: '''Uff... W drugim tunelu ''Drugim tunelem idą Jake i Lyl. Jake bacznie obserwuje wszystkie pułapki, natomiast Lyl na ni nie zważa i ciągle gra. 'Jake: '''Mógłbyś na chwile odłożyć grę? Nie widzisz, że jesteśmy obsypani pułapkami? '''Lyl: '''No widze! Czarodziej zastawił pułapkę i o mało co w nią nie wpadłem. '''Jake: '''Gdzie? '''Lyl: '''W mojej grze '''Jake: '''Eeeehh.... W pokoju zwierzeń: Jake '''Jake: '''Lyl jest mi całkowicie bezużyteczny. Właściwie tylko mi utrudnia zdobycie nagrody. Ale czekaj... my teraz działamy na własną rękę. Chyba nie obrazi się jak go tu zostawie. W drugim tunelu ponownie ''Jake powoli przyśpieszył tempo, podczas gdy Lyl wciąż szedł powoli. Nie chciał by się zorientował, dlatego bardzo powoli przyśpieszał. W pewnym momencie gdy był już wystarczająco oddalony od Lyl'a, przestał biec oraz spokojnie se szedł dalej. Tymczasem Lyl jednak nadal nie zważał na przeszkody i trafił na pułapkę. Coś z góry się zbliżało i wydawało bardzo głośny dźwięk. Jake też to usłyszał. 'Jake: '''Co do... ''Nagle Jake ujrzał wielką falę, która pochłania wszystko co jest na jej drodze. Zabrała już Lyl'a i teraz Jake stara się przed nią uciec. Niestety zawodzi i zostaje pochłonięty przez wodę. W trzecim tunelu Nina sobie spokojnie szła i nie zważała na nic. Nie spodziewała się, że może spotkać się z kimś niemile widzianym. 'Nina: '''Hej Sandy pośpiesz się! ''Na drugim końcu tunelu szła Sandy i Maia. Jedna wciąż gapiła się w komórkę, drugą cały czas narzekała na brudy i pajęczyny. 'Maia: '''Sandy! Idź pierwsza, ponieważ nie mam zamiaru się ubrudzić. '''Sandy: '''OK ''Sandy strasznie się wlekła i dla Mai było to bardzo nie wygodne. 'Maia: '''Czy nie możesz się ruszać szybciej? '''Sandy: '''Nie, bo tak... bardzo eee... nogi mnie bolą! '''Maia: '''Ale jesteś wrażliwa! '''Sandy: '''Dobra przyśpieszę ''Nina czekała aż Sandy ją dogoni. Na ścianie zobaczyła czyjś cień i od razu była pewna, że to cień Sandy. Dziewczyna wyszła zza zakrętu. 'Nina: '''Sandy!... ''Maia również wychodzi zza zakrętu i nagle staje. '''Nina: Maia?... Maia: 'Nina? Co ty tutaj robisz? '''Nina: '''Co ja tutaj robie? A co ty tutaj robisz? '''Maia: '''Eee... heloł! Idę tunelem, co ty w końcu odpowiesz co robisz? '''Nina: '''Eee... ide tunelem? '''Maia: '''Ale czemu moim? '''Nina: '''Twoim? Jak coś to ja pierwsza weszłam do tego tunelu? ''Sandy przechodzi koło nich i idzie dalej. Po drodze pełnej przeszkód, trafia na wszystkie pułapki, jednak szczęściem nie zostaje trafiona przez żadną z nich. Nagle się zorientowuje, że Maia i Nina zostały dalek w tyle. 'Sandy: '''Idziecie? ''Dziewczyny się oglądają, oraz widzą wszystkie pułapki które spokojnie przeszła Sandy. '''Maia: '''Sandy jak ty to? '''Sandy: '''Ale co? '''Maia: '''Przeszłaś przez pułapki? '''Sandy: Pułapki? Gdzie? Maia: 'A nie ważne... ''Maia i Nina idą dalej, kłócąc się przy tym. Ołtarz Woda która zabrała Lyl'a oraz Jake'a niesie ich na sam główny ołtarz Una Mentora! Jednak chłopcy są jeszcze skołowani i nie wiedzą że nagroda jest tak blisko. Jake nagle wstaje z ziemi, oraz patrzy co się dzieje. Widzi lśniącą, złotą figurkę, która jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. '' '''Jake: '''Chwila... przecież to ta figurka której szukam! ''Jake próbuje wyciągnąć rękę, jednak poślizga się na wodzie. Z tunelu pierwszego wybiegają Roberto i Matt. 'Matt: '''Matko! Ile... pułapek... na... tej drodze. '''Roberto: '''Gdybyś patrzył na nogi, to byś widział te pułapki. '''Matt: '''Co, przecież to ty połowę aktywowałeś. '''Roberto: '''Ponieważ unikałem innych pułapek. ''Matt nagle zauważa coś błyszczącego. 'Matt: '''Hej, czy to nie jest ta figurka? ''Roberto, się ogląda. 'Roberto: '''Jaka? ''Matt popycha Roberto i sam biegnie po figurkę. 'Matt: '''Hahahahaha! '''Roberto: '''Osz ty... ''Matt jest już coraz bliżej figurki i gdy myśli, że ma ją już w rękach, nagle łapie ją druga ręka. Chłopak zauważa, że walczy teraz o figurkę z... Maią! 'Maia: '''Puszczaj ją! To ja ją pierwsza dotknęłam '''Matt: '''Ani mi się śni. ''Jake również bierze tą figurkę. 'Maia: '''Spadaj! '''Jake: '''Ta figurka będzie moja! ''Podchodzą do nich Roberto oraz Nina. Matt, Maia i Jake cały czas siłują się o to kto zdobędzie posążek. Żadne z nich nie chce odpuścić. Takie przeciągnie trwa już chwile i Roberto, oraz Nina są już znudzeni. 'Roberto: '''Mam pomysł! ''Roberto podbiega do nich, oraz kopniakiem, wyrywa im z rąk, posążek. Niestety, nie przemyślał tego, oraz figurka teraz lata po świątyni. Wszyscy za nią biegnią by ją złapać, ale ostatecznie łapie ją... Sandy! 'Wszyscy (oprócz Sandy): '''Sandy! '''Sandy: '''Coooooooooo? ''Sandy chwile się patrzy, po czym rzuca figurkę na ziemię, by roztrzaskała się na milion kawałków. 'Wszyscy (oprócz Sandy): '''Nieeeeeeeeeeee! ''Pojawia się telewizor a w nim Victoria. '''Victoria: '''Nieeeeeeeeeeeee! '''Sandy: '''Taaaaaaaaaak! '''Victoria: '''Nie! Nie! Nie! Co to miało być? '''Sandy: '''Czy teraz mogę zostać wyrzucona z programu? '''Wszyscy: '''Coooooooooo? '''Sandy: '''Tak naprawdę chciałam to od momentu w którym utraciłam ukochany przedmiot. '''Victoria: '''I dlatego, rozwaliłaś moją cenną mini podobiznę na milion kawałków. Myślisz, że ci tego nie daruje? '''Sandy: '''Taaaaaaaaak! Znaczy Nieeeeeeee! Na ceremonii ''Wszyscy są na swoich mi'ejscach, oprócz Lyl'a którego nikt nie widział, od momentu wejścia do świątyni.''' '''Nina: '''Gdzie jest Lyl? '''Roberto: '''Chyba został w świątyni '''Nina: '''Cooooooooo? '''Victoria: '''Spokój! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie okazało się klapą. Gdyby nie to, że Sandy zniszczyła moją piękną figurkę, to by było świetne... a tak. No cóż, Sandy... '''Sandy: '''Tak? '''Victoria: '''Przygotuj się na wystrzelenie. '''Sandy: '''Nareszcie. ''Szef bierze Sandy, oraz idzie z nią oraz Victorią do rakiety, po czym ją tam wkłada. 'Victoria: '''Jakieś ostatnie słowa? '''Sandy: 'Żegnajcie wszyscy! Dodam was do znajomych na FB 'Victoria: '''Odpalamy! ''Przybiega zdenerwowany Lyl! 'Lyl: '''Czekajcie! '''Andy: '''Co jest? '''Lyl: '''Nie wystrzelajcie ją.... '''Victora: '''Wybacz! Niestety złamała zasady... '''Lyl: '''Bez mnie! '''Victoria: '''Ou... to wsiadaj do rakiety. '''Lyl: '''Właśnie usłyszałem jakie okropności ona przeżywała, a właśnie teraz zepsuła mi się moja konsola! NIEEEEEEEEEEEE! ''Reszta podchodzi do niego. 'Jake: '''Dlatego chcesz opuścić program? '''Maia: '''Miłego lotu. ''Lyl wchodzi do Armaty. Victoria szybko wystrzela ją i Sandy, oraz Lyl są już dawno w powietrzu. 'Victoria: '''Jeju, znów podwójna eliminacja. Kto następnym razem wypadnie i co jeszcze wydarzy się 4 ''(wstrząs) ...na wyspie... Oglądajcie: (wstrząs) TOTALNĄ! (wstrząs) PORAŻKE! (wstrząs) TROPIKALNĄ WYSPĘ!!! (wiele wstrząsów) Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinki